My life as a teenaged werewolf
by kittenrocs
Summary: this stroy is about werewolfs and vampires but its not from anything so not catagory would fit so here hope u like it
1. Characters!

Introduction!!! ^.^

Characters

**Dale**: he is a 15-year-old boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, he is madly in love with another werewolf Lana

He goes to high school like any other teenager would.

He has a Younger Brother called Raman he is only a new wolf as he has only just discovered his powers.

**Dale's Wolf Form**: Dale turns into a Red brown wolf with long fur and a white stripe on his for head that comes down to his muzzle, he is one of the larger wolves in his pack and is stronger than most as well.

**Lana**: She has long mousy hair that falls past her shoulders, she has emerald eyes and she tends to wears short shorts and a coloured tank top.

She is 14 and is in love with Dale (read above) she is also best friends with Anna even though she is not a wolf.

**Lana's Wolf Form: **Lana turns into a smaller wolf that has light brown fur and percing green eyes.

Because she is smaller in size she is much quicker than other larger members of her pack are.

**Sam**: He is 13 and a half (won't let anyone forget about it) he has green cat like eyes and short scruffy brown hair (with blonde highlights) he is in love with Anna even though she is not from his pack (not even a wolf) he still loves her, he has not living relatives and lives with Tye and Tyran (his best friends).

Sometimes he has trouble making friends in the pack cause by his bossy audited.

**Sam's Wolf Form: **he is a strong-minded large wolf with speed and strength he has mousy coloured fur and loves making fights.

**Raman: **has same hair and eyes, as his brother dale (start of page) is the youngest wolf.

**Raman's Wolf form: **is a medium sized wolf and is a red brown colour with blazing green eyes he also has trouble controlling his wolf form.

**Tanya**: is a tall lanky girl with long dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, she is good friends with Kelly and Lana (both from her pack) she has a crush on the new boy (Ian Smith) but doesn't tell any one she desperately hopes he is a wolf.

**Tanya's Wolf Form: **long dark fur with crystal eyes is a tall but thin wolf and is very swift and quiet powerful if you meet her in battle.

**Kelly: **she has short blonde hair the bobs up and down when ever she walks she is strong spirited and loves to find new and exciting things to do.

**Kelly's wolf form: **she is strong and smaller with silver fur and blue eyes she loves to create play fights to see who is the strongest.

**Cystal: **she is a vampire with long blonde hair and blazing blue eyes she lives along with another vampire called Alice these vampires have been at war with the wolves since like forever.

**Alice: **She is a vampire with long brown hair in a plait and green eyes that burn brightly she lives along with another called Crystal they are a pack of two VAMPIRES that is.


	2. Science sucks

I woke up in a cold sweat "Another dream" I hissed angrily, a blonde woman stuck her head through the door "Kelly hon hurry up before you miss Lana" she yawned.

I shot up at my best friend's name "Ok mom ill be ready as soon as I can" I replied shooting out of bed and to the mirror.

I grabbed my hair brush and ran it through my short blonde hair snarling angrily when my hair would stay strait "oh well I guess I better hurry if I don't wanna miss Lana".

I grabbed my tote bag and ran of the door waving swiftly at my mother, I ran up to a girl in really short shorts "Ha Lana looking forward to school I see" I smirked.

She blushed a deep red "only short of" she smiled brightly, Laughing I replied "this wouldn't be the influence of a certain boy friend".

I knew Lana hated me talking about Dale "Oh shut up about it already Kel please I haven't seen him in months" she walked off in a huff.

I chuckled running to her side "No need to get you tail in a not", she glared at me "look I really am sorry Lana".

She ran off happily, "Ha is this a challenge!" I ran after her but she bet me to school, I looked at Lana "Lets wait here for Tanya"

We sat and waited for five minutes until a tall lanky girl with long dark hair walked up to us "Hi Blue" I said smiling, she glared at me 'at school only address my be Tanya" she replied walking into the school building leaving Lana and I to catch up.

We ran all the way to science 101 I took a seat next to Sam, Tanya and Anna "Hey Sammy" I grinned at me friend "Oh piss off Kel" he growled putting his arm around Anna's waist.

I looked at him and chuckled "Don't be such a baby Sam and who is this lady friend of yours?" I asked, "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear Kel" he laughed mocking me.

"Ha in your dreams" I said sarcastically " I dream of it every night" he replied in an equally sarcastic tone.

Anna glared at him "Sam cut it out don't be so mean" she smiled at me "And im Anna Sam's girlfriend" she shaked my hand "Hiyas" I smiled.

"Have you got something to say to the class Miss Kelly?" Ms Kooms growled angrily, I smiled innocently at her "No mama"

Later during class I passed a note to Lana

Hey Lana wanna go out with me and Sam and his new girl 2 nite you can bring Dale along if you want and im thinking of inviting Danny you know him right (he is next to you!)

_C u soon From Kelly_

I tried to pass the note but Ms Kooms snatched it out of my hands "No Note passing Miss Kelly", she looked over my crooked writing "So you like Mr Daniel am I correct" she grinned evily at me.

My face burned like a thousand suns, Lana sent me a sympathetic look and I saw Dale and Danny look over at me Danny grinned at I blushed a even deeper shade of red.

Lana looked over at me, I snarled under my breathe as I felt the anger rising up inside of me "I will kill you" I hissed, I lurched forward nearly nocking over our table.

Sam and Tanya grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back down into my chair "cool it Kel" Sam whispered, "Yeah take it easy we don't need to get into total Shit" Lana snarled.

I growled slightly "I guess your right Lana and with the full Moon tonight and all thing are gonna be a whole lot worse"


	3. The New Wolf

After six hours of enduring torture (school) I walked home with Lana and her boyfriend Dale "Hey Dale" I smiled warmly at him, "ummm… Hey Kel" he grinned.

Lana scowled at me "Kel im sorry 'bout science today" "don't mention it" I replied swiftly avoiding the subject of Daniel Harrison.

"Any way are you still inviting Danny over tonight Like a study DATE" she giggled, it was my turn to scowl at her "Don't be ridiculous it is just two students helping each other out".

Tanya pranced up to us "It a date" her and Lana chorused, I bushed a deep red "Like its any of your bunnies" I yelled before turning and running down my street.

I ran inside and slammed my bedroom door shut "they don't know anything about him" I screamed into my pillow, **DING-DONG DING-DONG** went the front door bell.

Mom walked up to the door and opened it there stood Danny a tall muscular kind of boy with short spiky Blonde hair with brown streaks running through it.

"Why hello there darling how may I help you" my mother asked in a sweet tone, he looked up at her Blue eyes sparkling "Is Kelly home?" he asked.

I ran down the stairs blonde short pony tail bobbing behind me, I looked at him happily before I lost my balance and tumbled down the stairs landing in a heap.

Danny ran to my side "You ok Kel?" he asked, I pushed my self up brushing off the dirt that was on my pink Roxy top "Im fine" I cracked a smile.

My mother smiled at me before winking I glared at her in embarrassment, "Ok kids why don't you run along upstairs while I cook up a treat" she said happily scurrying off into the kitchen.

Im took him up to my bed room "can you wait outside for a sec?" I asked frantically "Sure I can" he said.

I ran into my bed room door slamming it behind me, I scurried around my room picking up toys, books and even trash and putting them in their correct spot.

I pushed a hair out of my eyes "You may come in now" I called to him, he came in look so Hot and all, I could have fainted then and there and I nearly did.

"You all right?" he asked, "Yeah im fine, lets get to work" I pulled out my history books and Danny sat beside me.

At the end of the studying I took Danny to the front door, "This was really fun we should hang out again sometime" he smiled as he pecked me on the cheek before vanishing into the darkness I heard a Honk as a red car drove away.

I pranced back inside as if I was in wonderland my mother smiled at me "So im guessing it all went well", I grinned "It went better than well we did all our work and at the end of it all he kissed my cheek".

"You better get some sleep tonight you've had a pretty full on day" mother exclaimed, I thought to myself **Sleep yeah right in my dreams tonight is a full moon there will be no sleeping tonight**

After mother was fast a sleep I heard howling coming from out of my window, I grinned happily as I jumped out of my two-story house's window turning into a small silver wolf as I landed.

A Golden wolf looked at me in a puzzled way I mind spoke to him what are you doing here this is my territory I snarled.

He just looked at me and whined please, please help me what is going on he looked over to me in fright, What is your name young wolf? I asked.

Daniel Harrison he replied solemnly WHAT I almost yowled What is wrong he whined.

I looked up at him silver fur gleaming in the moonlight Nothing .

Look young wolf I am SilverFang from the moonlight pack this is our territory but I will help you out but only if my pack master allows it ok? I asked.

Yes Silver Its fine with me he replied following me about a tail length behind me, we started to run faster until we broke into a wild run.

We screeched to a stop as we reached a clearing, A Black wolf and a Smaller Blue wolf walked into the clearing panting hello Blue and NightStar I said, Blue (Tanya) smiled at me.

NightStar (Sam) glared at Danny what are you doing here wolf you don't belong to the Moonlight pack he snarled his fur bristling.

I jumped infront of him he is with me I growled in return, SilverFang your golden wolf friend should not have been on our territory, but if he must we must atleast give him a name .

RedWolf (dale) step forward teller of names he snarled softly, a large red brown wolf stepped out of the Shadow and he grinned goofily at the new arrival.

Come sit young one he exclaimed, Danny walked over and sat infront of RedWolf Yes RedWolf I am ready to receive my wolf name .

RedWolf looked over him

God from the heaven above we bid apon you our new wolf GoldMoon

GoldMoon, GoldMoon the others chanted in a wolf song that rose to the moon a star above them fell to the ground before disappearing.

That is a sign this young wolf is fine to join our pack he yowled everyone cheered but I could have sworn everyone noticed me yowling the loudest.

Welcome GoldMoon I whispered


End file.
